


Salty Taffy

by Morncreek



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Original Fiction, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morncreek/pseuds/Morncreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote it in Melanie Martinez's voice. (http://www.youtube.com/user/Melmartinezx3)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salty Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in Melanie Martinez's voice. (http://www.youtube.com/user/Melmartinezx3)

┬.┬.┬.┬.┬.┬

days like these make me wish i have drugs  
barbiturates in all their pretty colors  
swirling in the water of my eyes  
wonder if they'd make a salty taffy  
is that all the kind of candy  
tightly brightly wrapped in lies  
a _pis aller_ making everything better for others  
just an altruism of thugs

days like these  
breaths like these

barbiturates in all their pretty colors  
swirling in the water of my eyes  
wonder if they'd make a salty taffy  
stretching down my clown face  
anything to hide my disgrace

moments like these  
heartbeats like these

is that all the kind of candy  
tightly brightly wrapped in lies  
a _pis aller_ making everything better for others  
pay no mind to the tears  
anything to mask the fears

days like these make me wish i have drugs  
just an altruism of thugs

┴˙┴˙┴˙┴˙┴˙┴


End file.
